3.5-The Alluring Women's Bath
'"The Elf of the Forest"' is the second episode of the third season of ''The Familiar of Zero. After the events of the last episode, Saito is forced, in his boxers, to read aloud and sign a pledge admitting that he take advantage of Tiffania in the infirmary. However, he refuses to sign it, insisting that it was she who asked him to do, and leaves. Upon seeing the shack where Professor Colbert kept his books and other materials, he enters and sadly remembers the teacher's wish to someday visit Saito's world. He starts to doze off, but wakes up after hitting his head on the table. Saito`s attention turns to the piles of gifts being left for Guiche and Reynald, and inquires as to their meaning, and Reynald explains that gifts from the ladies are becoming more common after the fight with the Air Dragon Knights (from the previous episode). With love seemingly in the air, Saito remembers the fight with Louise and becomes rather depressed. Upon seeing this, Guiche, Malicorne, and Reynald grow determined to cheer him up. A newcomer in the Knights of Ondine, Gimli, comes up with an idea, and they set about digging a hole to the women's bathhouse, where they use magic to create a small peephole, bringing Saito along to join them. In the bath, Tiffania explains to Louise that it was she who asked Saito to touch her breasts. This leaves Louise a bit upset over her treatment of him, the realization to which she didn't even bother to listen, and fears that he may not come back. However, when Tiffania makes the statement that the two are lovers, Louise immediately shoots that notion down. Saito yells for them to stop peeking at her, which gathers the attention of Tabitha, who speaks up. The hole is noticed, and their fun is over. They manage to escape, but are found and swiftly punished by the girls. Saito, however, is saved by Tabitha (as a favor for him feeding her dragon earlier). When Montmorency comes into the dining hall looking for Guiche, Tabitha hides Saito in a rather provocative manner--by pressing her naked body up against him. With word that Guiche has been found, Tabitha heads off, but the sound of whispers claims her attention, and she soon passes out from fear of ghosts. Dolls appear and start dancing, and Saito is reminded of the party from the first season. Louise shows up, explaining the nature of the dolls' appearance. She has him admit to being with the others who were peeking, but he explains that he was deceived, half-expecting her not to believe him. She believes him, however, and they embrace. However, the embrace comes to an abrupt end when Tabitha wakes up for a brief moment, and once again, Louise gets the wrong idea. He ends up in the same position as in the beginning, only this time the pledge is for him never to touch breasts smaller than Louise's (or anyone else, for that matter). In protest, Siesta grabs Saito's hand and rests it on her breast, and in a rage, Louise blows him up. Zero No Tsukaima Season 3 <> Top Of Page [[3.4-The_Rumored_Accepted_Student|'<< Full 3.4 The Return of the Hero ']] - [[3.6-The_Taboo_Magical_Potion|'Full 3.6 The Taboo Magical Potion >>']] Alluring Women's Bath, The Alluring Women's Bath, The Category:Anime Category:Episode Stubs